Empire of Japanball
Empire of Japanball |nativename = 大日本帝國球|image = Japanball Army Samurái.png|imagewidth = |caption = Fight for sun emperoru! BANZAI!!!|reality = Empire of Japan|government = Constitutional monarchy|personality = |language = Japanese|religion = Shintoism, God-Emperor Worship|friends = Naziball Kingdom of Italyball Thailandball|enemies = Republic of Chinaball USAball Soviet Unionball UKball|likes = KAMIKAZEEEEEE, sushi, rice|hates = The allies|founded = 1868|ended = 1947|onlypredecessor = Tokugawaball|onlysuccessor = JapanRawr|intospace = No but can into Kamikaze|status = Dead|notes = EMPIRE OF NIPPON WIL OF RISEU AGAIN!!!|capital = Tokyoball|affiliation = Axis|food = sushi|gender = Male|bork = Banzai Banzai|nexticon = JapanRawr}} Empire of Japanball was a samurai-desu empire in East Asia. He can into controllings and rapings Korean Empireball, Manchuriaball, and Taiwanball. Like all historically existed formal regimes in Japan, his 'leader de jure' was the Kousitsu-ball(皇室球), the Japanese Imperial Family ball, founded since BC660, the age of Jimmu(神武). It was in the 12th century that Kousitsuball had become no more the 'leader de facto' of Japanballs, and it was the Shogunateballs that had been the leader de facto of Japanballs for long time. But at last, in the year 1868, Kousitsuball finally recovered his political power, and under the leadership of Kousitsuball, Japanball became the Empire of Japanball. They became very strong. Their first move was in 1910 with taking of korea. It was in 1914 when he got really strong. He was in a really great alliance with UKball. UKball at this time was in hot water. He needs to terminate duestland. He noticed that germany took lots of islands in the pacific that fulled his strong empire. So, to kick his ass, he got Japanese empireball to take them. Japan liked this idea has he would become relevant and strong. So he did. This made him big. But despite a fast growing empire, they where a victim to the great depression. He didn't know what to do, except to take MORE! GIB GIB GIB. However, the League of Nations did not approve. So he needed new allies. He turned to the axis. He became really good friends with Nazi Germanyball but with the others, not so much. He honestly didn't care about them. So, when world war two struck, he made a whole new front, The Pacific War began. He was anchulussing everyone. He took lots of islands, he took over viteam, lots of china and more. He was rapidly expanding. That is, n'tell america put an embargo. Now that was a lot of his oil so he got pissed. But he knew that he would put himself in a bad situation if that where to go down. So he knew if he conquered Indonesia he would get enough oil to survive. But america protected that space, so he did the only thing he could do. Attack the USAball to destroy his navy to conquer the oil to grow to be strong. But that failed. His highest point was in 1942. Eventually after such a long hard battle he got nuked by the US. TWICE! So then he died. 'Relationships' 'Axis Desu ('枢軸国')' * '' Naziball': Bestu white Yūjin of mine. We can into remove 共産主義! He's really strong. If only you helped me in the pacific I would've helped you with USSR * Kingdom of Italyball': Another Yūjin of mine. He of creating fascism! * Thailandball': He of herpings me by givu aid to me! * Japanball:' My grorious Musume (daughter) is obu stronk! 大日本帝国はいつか必ず復活を果たす！ *'Other countryballs he anschlussed: BOW DOWN TO SUN EMPERORU GOD!!! ''OTHER RELAVANT ALLIES * UKball Really helpful with my growth. STILL YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME REMOVE AMERICA! * Quin China: Meh, where cool 'Enemies ('連合国')' *''' Russian Empireball: WHY YUO NO OBU SHALING CHUGOKU?! 1904 BEST DAY!!! YUO ALSO GOT ANSCHRUSSED BY COMMUNIST PIGGU!!! * USSRball: BAKA COMMUNIST PIGGU!!! REMOVE VODKA!!! * Chinaball: BAKA CHING CHONG DOGGU!!! NANJING BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! * South Koreaball:' ROROROROROROROROROROR!!! Yuor baka brothel is of mad at yuo! AM OF STILL GLAD YOU OF DIVIDED! *' North Koreaball: Baka communist piggu! Yuo of still mad with yuor other shitty brothel! REMOVEU NUKES FROM PREMISES!!! * UKball: Yuo of BETRAYING * USAball: ''FAKKA YUO, BAKA GAIJIN!!! REMEMBER HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI!!! PEARL HARBOR BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! GO TO HELL. YUO RUIN PERFECT JAPANESE EMPIRE. YYUO WAS REASON WHY I FEEL. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S GREATEST SUPERPOWER AND HELPING OF BRINGING PEACE. I COULD'VE EARNED MILLIONS. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S MOST RELEVANT NATION AND I WOULD'VE USED THAT POWER TO PEACEFULLY BRING DOWN BRUTAL REGIMES AND I COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH BUT NOOOO, YUO COULD'NT TAKE IT. YUO HAD TO BE THE BEST. GO TO HELL YOU SATANIC DEMON. YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT POWER! YOU WASTE IT FOR STUPID OIL!'' * Franceball''': I do nottu know you, but yuo of arways scaredu. How to Draw Drawing Empire of Japanball is complicated: # Divide the circle into several even number of parts. # Fill on red and another not, follow the sequence. # Hollow out a white circle in the middle than put a red circle in it. # Do nottu forget srant eyes! # BANZAI!!! Gallery Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Invasions.png 's2chH6I.png 'resqZlt.png|Here with normal flag 'dEqttYs.png OD2DnP2.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png 5cYBjPz.png Japan70 copy 2.png The Fall of Singapore.png 0MR4cbA.png G2JPDVu.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png Quote *"BANZAIIII!!!!!!!" *"Is of disgracu to famiry!" *"Guroriosu nippon sharu raisu again!!" *"Grorios nippon not of ching chong, is of emperor sun god!" *"REMOVEU BAKA ALLIED PIGGU!" Links *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh5LY4Mz15o es:Imperio del Japónball ko:일본제국공 ru:Японская Империя j Category:Historical Countryball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Axis Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Taiwanball Category:Chinaball Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Palauball Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Northern Mariana Islandsball Category:Hong Kongball Category:Vietnamball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Laosball Category:Thailandball Category:Malaysiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Tringapore Category:Burmaball Category:East Timorball Category:Papau New Guineaball Category:Guamball Category:Nauruball Category:Wake Islandball Category:USAball Category:Kiribatiball Category:Indiaball Category:Australiaball Category:Christmas Islandball Category:Bruneiball Category:Solomon Islands Category:Jihad Category:War Lovers Category:Evil Category:Batshit crazy Category:Kebab illers Category:Kebab killers Category:Remover of kebab